


The Reindeer Ears

by Rose711



Series: the light of winter [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Jokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where Alex plays a joke on Michael by slightly decorating his truck.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: the light of winter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	The Reindeer Ears

Michael said goodbye to the Ortechos and started walking toward the exit of the Crashdown. **B** efore he hit the door, however, he felt someone following closely behind him and Liz just about ran into him when he stopped suddenly. Her deer-in-the-headlights look made him furrow his eyebrows, especially as she rushed ahead and held the door open for him. He kept his eyes on her as he said goodbye again and started walking to his truck.

A snicker stopped him dead in his tracks. Spinning around he was met with Liz’s stoic face, though he could tell she was holding in a guttural laugh.

“Alex!” Liz exclaimed and Michael turned to see Alex walking toward them, his cheeks perfectly rosy from the winter breeze. He instantly forgot about Liz’s weirdness.

Alex smiled at both of them and pulled Michael into a quick hug. Michael’s legs nearly turned to jello, a common occurrence whenever he was around Alex.

“It’s cold out here, don’t you have to get back to work, Ortecho?” Michael said with snark when he realized Liz was still standing unmoving next to them.

“Nope!” Liz exclaimed with too much excitement as Alex choked back a laugh. “I’ll help you to your truck.” Alex took the bag of food from Michael and handed it to Liz. Michael glanced from one to the other, knowing he was out of the loop on something and getting annoyed at that fact.

He grumbled under his breath and started to cross the street to where his truck was parked, looking back every other second to see the two musketeers hot on his tracks with too-big smiles on their faces.

Then he saw it. His beloved truck. With reindeer antlers above the windows and a big red nose on the front grill. He stopped dead in his tracks, in the middle of the street, and barely registered the howls of laughter coming from behind him.

Michael spun to Alex and Liz, steam coming from his nose, and while it was only from the cold it was appropriate for how he was feeling. At least until he saw Alex clinging to Liz, his face lit up with an enormous smile that reached his eyes. Michael tried to fight the grin that was threatening; he didn’t want to give Alex or Liz any satisfaction.

“You do not touch my truck,” Michael said sternly, but he stepped closer to Alex ran his hand down his arms, clasping their hands together.

“I didn’t touch your truck.” Alex batted his eyelashes and flashed an innocent smile. “Elves did.”

Alex nearly doubled over with laughter, Michael having to actually put in effort to keep him standing on his own two feet, while Liz wiped tears from her eyes. Michael couldn’t help but shake his head and chuckle.

“I think your car needs to match,” Michael said, only slightly joking.

“I didn’t think we were one of those couples that did matchy matchy things,” Alex said. Michael noticed just a hint of nerves, afraid that Michael would actually make his car into a reindeer. “I mean, you shouldn’t mess with a military vehicle and it is kind of a military vehicle.”

Michael smirked, “That makes it all the better.”

He watched Alex’s eyes go wide for a split second before he stepped closer and placed a soft kiss on Michael’s lips. “Fine, I’m sorry,” Alex lamented; Michael noted that he hid the sarcasm well.

“I think you need to be punished,” Michael winked, drawing Alex in for a searing kiss.

“And that’s my cue!” Liz blurted from behind him. He groaned at the interruption and literally shooed her away. “Oh be nice, Mikey, or I’ll share the photo of your adorable truck with everyone we know!”

“Don’t you dare, Ortecho! I will never hear the end of it!”

“Oops! Too late!” Liz yelled as she pulled open the Crashdown door and disappeared inside. Both his and Alex’s phones buzzed and he groaned as he opened the group text to see a photo of him angrily gawking at his reindeer truck; Isobel and Kyle had already responded but he didn’t dare read their replies just yet.

“Let’s go home,” Michael mumbled as he squeezed the red nose on the front of the truck. Alex chuckled from beside him and Michael’s annoyance and embarrassment immediately lifted. He smiled and locked eyes with Alex who was just staring at him with love and enjoyment. _‘Tis the season’_ Michael wrote to the group chat adding a few emojis for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and Happy Holidays!
> 
> My tumblr is you're bored! [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
